


Hot

by Whityy93



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexy Times, Smut, Surprise Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: Magnus banged his fist against the door of Alex’s room, getting a little annoyed by now.“Come on, Alex, you’re gonna miss dinner!”When he didn’t get an answer, Magnus laid his ear against the door. He couldn’t hear anything. Had Alex not woken up yet or had he already gone to dinner alone? And if he did, why hadn’t he said anything to Magnus?Just to be sure, Magnus turned the doorknob and was surprised when the door opened easily. He decided he should at least check whether Alex was still resting or hadn’t resurrected yet, even if he would run the risk of getting decapitated (again).





	Hot

Hot

Magnus banged his fist against the door of Alex’s room, getting a little annoyed by now.

“Come on, Alex, you’re gonna miss dinner!”

When he didn’t get an answer, Magnus laid his ear against the door. He couldn’t hear anything. Had Alex not woken up yet or had he already gone to dinner alone? And if he did, why hadn’t he said anything to Magnus?

Just to be sure, Magnus turned the doorknob and was surprised when the door opened easily. He decided he should at least check whether Alex was still resting or hadn’t resurrected yet, even if he would run the risk of getting decapitated (again).

He walked into the room that was so similar to his own. When he stood in the atrium under the big tree, he could hear muffled sounds from his right. He knew Alex’s bedroom was behind that door and crept closer slowly.

“Alex? You okay?”

He cautiously opened the door to find Alex lying on his bed. Wait, no. Her bed. She was defiantly female right now. And then he was male again. Alex’s genders changed so fluently and fast that Magnus was afraid he’d get a headache soon. 

She. He. She. Something wasn’t right here. 

Normally, Alex’s gender changed one, maybe twice a day. Magnus had never seen her change so often.

The longer Magnus stood there, the more things he noticed about Alex. He was obviously sweating and her face was scrunched as if she had a bad stomach ache. Then he started groaning and Magnus was seriously getting worried, so he walked to the side of Alex’s bed, sat down next to his friend and started shaking her shoulder.

“Alex, you need to wake up, buddy. I mean girl. Or dude. Whatever, just wake up, come on! Alex! You’re worrying me, Alex. ALEX!”

And then the shape shifter woke with a scream. With a strength that no normal human being would have expected from her, Alex grabbed Magnus’ shoulders and threw him onto the bed beside her and straddled his waist. When she was sure he couldn’t move, she looked into his eyes, her own ones full of fear and anger.

“Alex, it’s alright. You had a nightmare. It’s okay.”

He tried to weave the powers of Frey into his words, wanting Alex to calm down and relax. Somehow, he still had difficulties to understand his powers sometimes, it worked. Alex’s breathing got slower and her eyes lost the I-will-kill-you-slowly-look. He was definitely male now.

“Mag- Magnus? What are you doing here?”

“It’s time for dinner. I wanted to get you, but, ah, you wouldn’t answer the door so I, I came in and found you trashing in bed. You had a nightmare and you were shifting incredibly fast. I was worried, so I woke you up. And now you’re on top of me.”

And he was. He was on top of him in, only wearing boxers and a tank top that was a little big on him. Boy, he looked gorgeous. And hot, definitely hot. With bed hair and all. Also, he was on top of him. Gods, he was hot.

Magnus gulped. He could feel his blood rushing down to his groin and if Alex had been straddling his hips instead of his stomach, he could have felt the bulge in Magnus’ pants. That would’ve been awkward for sure.

“Oh… Yeah, sorry about that last part, I’m just gonna…”

Alex decided that he was too tired to lift his leg, so he just slid off to Magnus’ side, grazing the bulge in the blonde’s pants with his leg in the process. Reacting to the sudden pressure on his erection, Magnus moaned loudly. With lightning speed, he pressed his hand against his mouth in order to contain his sounds of pleasure.

Alex, however, had heard him loud and clear. The sound shoot directly into his dick and he got hard almost instantly. He was still just a teenage guy and fuck, he had hormones. As if that wouldn’t be enough of an excuse, he had had a crush on the guy beside him for quite some time now, and, considering his obvious attraction to the situation, Magnus might feel the same way. So, Alex considered that this was the moment to be brave and just go for it.

“Is that what I think it is, Maggie?”

“I don’t know what you’re- oh gods, Alex!”

The shape shifter had started to move his leg, which was still flushed against Magnus’ hips and groin, in a teasingly slow rubbing motion. When he saw the look of pure ecstasy on his crush’s face, Alex couldn’t help but move himself to straddle Magnus again. This time, of course, directly on his hips, their erections pressed tightly together.

Both boys groaned in satisfaction.

“So good, Alex. Gods, you feel amazing!”, Magnus moaned silently.

Alex stopped his movements abruptly and looked down, waiting for the blonde to meet his eyes. When Magnus did, his face showed nothing but pure adoration.

“Hey”, he said, smiling and touching Alex’s cheek with his left hand.

“Hi”, Alex smiled back.

“So, tell me, Maggie, is this going to be a thing now, you getting hard whenever I’m close?”, he continued to speak teasingly.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Alex. I- You just look hot in those clothes, okay? Nothing I can do about it.”, Magnus answered, not meeting Alex’s eyes.

“You think I’m hot?”

All Alex could do was staring at him until Magnus turned his head and stared back at him.

“Of course you’re hot. I don’t think there’s a single person in Valhalla that hasn’t noticed. And I-“  
Magnus interrupted himself before he could say more.

“You what, Magnus?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Of course it is, it’s you talking. I wanna hear it nonetheless.”

Magnus gulped and thought about it for a moment. Then he answered.

“I like you, Alex. Like, I think you’re gorgeous and wonderful and funny and I even like it that you killed me with your clay cutter and I just- I can’t stop thinking about you. About what it would be like to be with you, what I would do to you and what you would do to me and-“

He found himself being interrupted by a pair of soft lips. It took Magnus a moment to realize that Alex was kissing him, but when he did, he kissed him back like Ragnarok was going to happen tomorrow. After what felt like hours, Alex pulled back and looked into Magnus’ eyes.

“I like you, too, idiot”, he smiled. 

Then they resumed in their previous activity. Somehow, their kisses turned from slow and gentle into hot and wanting.  
Alex’s mouth left Magnus’ to pepper little kisses along the blonde’s jaw line and neck, moving downwards onto his chest. He pulled the other boy’s shirt up and began to kiss and lick Magnus’ muscled chest and stomach.

However, Magnus was not going to just lay there and be passive. He pulled on Alex’s shirt until the other boy got the message and lifted his arms, so that the blonde could easily slide the tank top off and throw it away from the couple. 

Gods, Alex looked even hotter this way. How was that even possible?

“You’re not so bad yourself, Magnus.”

Alex sighed when he reached the hem of Magnus’ pants, looking up at the blonde, like he was asking for permission. 

“This still okay? You sure you want this?”

“I don’t think that there’s anything I want more right now, Alex. What about you?”

“Well, I’ve wanted to suck you off ever since I first laid eyes on you, so I’m great, actually”, Alex grinned up at him, opening Magnus’ fly and popping the buttons open. Pushing the jeans down, boxers following right afterwards, Alex smirked as he licked a long stripe from the bottom of Magnus’ dick to the tip. 

“Oh shit! Alex!”

The son of Loki continued to lick the side and underside of the dick in front of him, finding himself enjoying his activity immensely. Experimentally, he took Magnus’ cock into his mouth, earning a loud moan from the other boy. He continued sucking him off for another minute or two, and then Magnus pulled Alex back up to kiss him. The blonde could taste himself on Alex’s tongue and he loved it.

Magnus decided it was time for him to take the initiative and let his hands wander down to Alex’s jeans and pushed them down together with his underwear. After pumping Alex’s dick a couple times, Magnus was pulled up to Alex’s mouth, kissing him senseless.

While they continued kissing, Alex and Magnus started rutting against each other, eagerly chasing their release.

“Gods, Alex! So good!”

“Ma- Magnus, I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too, Alex, come for me! Oooh!”

With that, both of them came long and hard, still rutting against each other. When they came down from their high, Magnus rolled himself off of Alex and sighed.

“That was amazing. Absolutely amazing.”

Alex turned towards the blonde and lay his head down onto his chest, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist.

“Amazing doesn’t even describe how good that was”, Alex grinned.

“We still missed dinner, you know”, Magnus said, wrapping his arm around Alex’s shoulders and pressing a kiss onto his hair.

“We can order some stuff if you’re that hungry, Maggie.”

“Nah, I’d rather just stay here and cuddle.”

“You can have as much cuddle as you want.”

“Good. Hey Alex?”

“Hm?”

“I think I love you.”

“Love you, too, Magnus.”


End file.
